One common use of an automated infrastructure management (AIM) system is to guide a technician in moving, adding, or changing a connection made at a patch panel or other device where connections are made using cables. This is commonly done as a part of a larger “work order” that includes one or more steps. Completing a series of tasks set forth in a work order can often involve travel to remote unmanned or high security facilities. Equipment cabinets at these facilities are typically locked to prevent tampering and or other unauthorized alterations within the cabinets. As the infrastructure for systems such as wireless communication systems and co-located data centers continue to expand, a need has arisen for improved access control to such facilities.